kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Armorchompy/How to make a Kirby OC 101 (1st try for a guide, gonna be better in some time.)
Hello, It's me, Armorchompy! Here I am, to make an easy guide on how to create a Kirby OC! Because my OCs are 101% original, right? Aaaanyway... Where to start? This is the EZ part. Will he be a comedic relief? a villain? Get this clear in your head first. Let's say I wanna create a hero. Yay! And now what? It's very common to not know what to do now, and stand there without ideas. I suggest thinking about the personality. Powers and the other cool stuff come later. Let's say I want my OC to be a carefree, happy dude. Species Puffball is the standard, but you can use a Waddle Dee, or whatever you want, really. Ability Now, you can choose an ability you like, one that you want to use, or one that fits with the character. A villain will be more intimidating with Master or Poison than Bubble or Parasol. I want my OC to have... Light! Wait, what do you mean Light is useless? It doesn't matter here, you can change the powers of the abilities, make custom ones, or just come up with something! This light will mean being able to shoot magic blasts, teleport and more magic stuff. Design This is an hard part. You can choose what you want, but remember that making a character simply a recolor of something can be cool, but may be unoriginal, while a super-detailed design will be hard to imagine. I'll use a White puffball with silver shoes, shiny yellow eyes and a silver Fire hat but without the flames and with an intense light coming out of it, Crash style. The gem on the front is a diamond. Backstory Now, this is optional, and if you want, you might simply think of it later, but a backstory makes a character more interesting if well done. He's just a dude who stumbled into a Light Vortex, and got sucked into it. For some years,he lived alone, trying to control the power he obtained, and now is an hero because he defeated blah blah blah. If you're planning to join the Kirby RP, make sure the backstory doesn't contrast with the plot of the RP. Just remember that Galacta is a good guy there and you'll be fine. Power level C'mon, make your joke. Congrats, you're now unoriginal! But seriously, remember that a hero can't be too powerful, because, to give him a challenge, the villain (villains are always more powerful than the heroes) has to be even more powerful than him, which means the weaker heroes won't be even able to scratch him. If you make him too weak, unless you're planning on him to get stronger (but not OP), he might have some problems being a threat to the villain, unless that's the point of the character/you want him to be a pacifis/something else. If it's a villain, you can really do whatever you want, but make sure to make him weak enough to be killable, and no, making him immune to everything besides somethiing only your OC has isn't fair for the others, who'll simply have to stand there. Our hero will be pretty powerful, but not too much. Name Oh god, how many good OCs have been ruined by a boring name. As a simple rule, DO NOT put -irby at the end of the name. That's a surefire way to make it sound like a dumb, lazy rename. Just try out some names, maybe in some cool languages like Latin or Japanese, and see whar you come up with. I chose Hikarux, because: 1 it's a mashup of Hikari and Lux, Light in Japanese and Latin (No, I don't talk Japanese, I used the power of Google. I do know a bit of latin tho). 2 It sounds like Icarus. 3 It's cool. And here we are! You did it! Congrats! Of course, it may need some fixing, but now you've got a solid start to create a new OC! If you want to change something, do it, of course! For example, now that my hero is called Hicarux, he'll have artificial angel wings. Category:Blog posts